


Bulletproof Heart

by beeleebay



Series: Bulletproof Heart [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeleebay/pseuds/beeleebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen doesn't like a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff of my OT3.  
> betaed by notluvulongtime

Chuck Hansen doesn't like sex.  
Correction : Chuck Hansen has never tried sex and he doesn't see the point in trying anyway.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like when Raleigh Becket is looking at him with those eyes.  
They are similar to a puppy's and they make Chuck's stomach flip in the strangest ways.  
Chuck thinks Raleigh probably was a puppy in a previous life because he always acts like an over grown one.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like when Raleigh Becket is looking at Mako Mori with those eyes either.  
It makes him want to punch a wall.  
Chuck realizes, horrified, that he doesn't want to punch Raleigh's face because he really likes that face.  
After all, puppies are cute.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like when Mako Mori is nice to him because it makes him want to be nice to her in return, and Chuck never wants to be nice to anyone.  
Except Raleigh, when he doesn't want to punch his face.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like when Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori invite him to spend some time with them.  
Because Chuck Hansen doesn't do dates and he doesn't see the point in watching Raleigh and Mako looking at each other with their absurdly puppies-like eyes.  
Chuck would rather spend some time in his Jaeger, looking at his Jaeger, or even being his Jaeger.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like that he loves Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori.  
Love is pointless.  
Love can't kill a kaiju.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like that Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori love him back.  
It's weird and it makes him want to do ridiculous things, like hugging them.  
Turns out that Raleigh and Mako really love when Chuck hugs them.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like that he's happy.  
It's all because of Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori.  
He has never felt so happy before. His father knows, and he smiles and hugs Chuck sometimes. 

Chuck Hansen doesn't like that Herc Hansen wants to have « a talk » with all of them.  
He explains that he never has sex with any of them and he doesn't want to. He's so blunt that Raleigh giggles, Mako looks away and Herc's eyes widen.  
His father mumbles something about them being nice to Chuck or he's going to do something really mean.  
Chuck sighs.  
He's a grown man with nothing puppy-like about him.

Chuck Hansen doesn't like a lot of things.  
But most of all, he doesn't like that he loves Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori so much he could die for them.  
It scares him and when he's scared, Raleigh and Mako are there for him. They all hug and kiss.

Chuck Hansen is madly in love, and he doesn't like that he loves it.


End file.
